Some Time Alone
by ShinigamiB
Summary: A solo ignis fic written for my partner. I have not played any of the FF games, nor know much about the characters bar from research and what she has told me. Apologies if there is some OOC. Ignis is horny all day and jacks off. It's pure unadulterated porn without plot. Please enjoy you filthy animals.


AN: This was written for my dearly-beloved partner and I confess to having played any of the Final Fantasy games. I know fuck-all about this series, so please keep in mind if this fic comes across as OOC in any way. I tried my best. This is pure unadulterated Porn Without Plot. Enjoy.

His cock had been aching all day, feeling physically heavy and heated in the ever-growing tighter confines of his trousers, Ignis finally relented in palming the growing bulge. A groan caught in his throat as he let his head fall back, kneading his cock through the fabric. The desperately sought stimulation sending a rush of heat through his groin and he let out the moan he was holding back, knees growing weak as he pressed deft fingers against the fabric, feeling the outline of his hardening cock through the denim.

With a quiet moan, Ignis slid to the floor, back against the wall. Fingers making quick work of the front of his jeans to free his needy cock. He hissed at first contact of leather against the heated flesh, dragging his palm up the shaft as he pulled it free of his underwear and exposed to the cool air of the room.

Normally, he'd take his time with slow, heady strokes, allowing the pleasure to build up and simmer – but today, he was already panting with each rough stroke, only slowing to thumb at his slit where precum had started to dribble.

Another groan tore from his throat as he spread the wetness from his cock across the head, pumping it harder to leak some more into his palm, wetting his gloves and coating the rest of his shaft. It was messy and filthy, something so distasteful yet Ignis found himself biting his lip as the motion sent sweet tingles of pleasure through his cock.

The added lubrication allowed him to jerk faster, the smooth leather gliding against his cock perfectly. With his other hand, Ignis pushed his pants down further to grope at his balls, rolling them between each finger feeling heavy and full. Fighting back his moans was getting harder as his breath came out in quick desperate pants, he bowed his head pressing two fingers firmly against his perineum and pushing hard in tandem with each jerk of his cock. " _Ah-ah… Fuck."_ He hissed out between gasps of breath.

He could see his glasses fogging up, and closed his eyes, head falling back against the wall again as another string of moans tumbled from his throat. Pulling his other hand from his balls to his face, he groaned, sinking his teeth into the leather at the base of his glove, attempting to stifle the needy sounds pouring out of his mouth. His hips were bucking up with every jerk of his cock as he desperately thrust into his own palm.

How long had it been since he'd done this? What he wouldn't give to get his dick properly wet right now. He groaned at the thought, knowing instantly where his thoughts were headed. It was wrong to even think about debasing his charge like that. Besides, he was sure Noctis was a virgin. He'd need a guiding hand, fingers carding through his hair, urging him to the right way of lapping at his cock. Ignis let out a shuddering gasp as a he felt a sudden tug at the base of his groin, shocks of pleasure rushing through his shaft and he squeezed the base, halting the inevitable tumble into an early orgasm. _"Ah…Ah-ah.."_ He panted, allowing his palm to resume a few tentative strokes before getting into the rhythm again.

It was the raw need that allowed him to swallow down his guilt at such a fantasy; of course, he was aware of the Prince's part in keeping him so turned on all day. Such a simple innocent act of leaning over a table to read as Ignis approached him from behind. Just the sight had sparked a sudden urge to fist the younger male's hair and press him down against the hard surface. _Wrong. That was so wrong._ But it'd feel so good to have the Prince bent over, squirming and mewling like a sensitive virgin, splitting him apart with his cock.

Ignis moaned thickly, chest heaving as he pressed his head back against the wall, shirt stuck with sweat and straining against his muscles with each breath. Back arching as he felt the heat crescendo once more. He pumped his cock desperately, wanton moans spilling from his lips as his balls tightened in a sudden rush of pleasure, cum suddenly spurting from the head of cock to stain the silk of shirt, marring it with his filth. _"Nngh-Fuck…Yes, ah-"_ His head lolled to the side, hips bucking with the aftershocks as his palm wrung out a spurt of cum with every jerk, whilst he cursed under his breath.

He milked his cock till it was just a dribble, and he was gasping for each breath whilst his pumping slowed. With a low moan, he lowered his hips, relaxing back against the wall with his head still rushing from the afterglow. He allowed himself a moment to recover, gaining control over his breathing again before looking down to study the mess he'd made of his shirt.

With a tsk, he tucked his cock back away, leaving his fly open and stripping off the soiled shirt in one fluid movement. He could still smell the sex on himself, and he shivered slightly as a breeze cooled the sweat across his chest, tickling already hardened nipples. He sighed, removing his soiled gloves with pointed teeth. A shower was most definitely in order.


End file.
